A Doubtful Marriage
by essihtam
Summary: It's time for Heero and Relena's wedding, but someone's missing... Who is it? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

I'm back, and bringing with me the sequel to a sequel. Actually, you can read this on it's own... but... it might make more sense if you read 'One Step Too Early' and 'You're Under the Mistletoe' to know what I'm referring to sometimes. Hey... it seems people will read both, so I decided to write both. The first part of the singles story will come out once I come up with a title. Not much else to say for once. 

Please review! I don't own Gundam Wing. 

**A Doubtful Marriage**

A.C. 200

Relena could have been considered the happiest woman, or should have been. That's how she felt about it, being engaged to the man she loved for three years, but... She wasn't really sure why she hadn't said anything to him before. Instead, being caught up in emotion, and the moment, she dumbly accepted his proposal, and now as crazy as it sounded-- she regretted it.

No, she didn't regret saying yes... that wasn't what she was unhappy about... she was unhappy about not finding out his feelings for her before accepting. She wasn't really sure if Heero did love her... he was very loving with her, his cold nature mellowing somewhat over the years. And his eyes, she could tell by his eyes he cared, and the fact that he stayed meant something too... even still, a girl needed to hear the words... three simple words that could make her happy and reassured.

Now, she felt trapped in a corner. _'Should I ask him?' _A vision of him blowing up on her after asking if he loved her came to mind. Absently, she shook her head. _'No, he wouldn't do that... but what would he do...? Why hasn't he ever said it?' Maybe because he really doesn't-'_ Relena didn't want to finish that thought. If he didn't-- why would he propose?

She remembered his promise... and what he told her 3 years ago... never once stating he was staying because he wanted to. He was staying to protect her, so the peace would stay. _'Then am I just some symbol that needs to stay alive?' _She was confused and distressed. 

Everything should be going right for her, but it wasn't. She sighed again and picked up the phone to talk to someone she thought could help.

~~~~~~~

Some hours later, Heero was sitting in a small coffee shop he and Relena would normally go to... but he wasn't with her right now. He needed to think, so he went alone. To any stranger, he probably looked like the most miserable person with his head hung down, long bangs hiding his face and barely drinking his coffee.

'_Why can't I just tell her? She's told me many times...' _Everytime he tried to express his love in words, his brain would go numb.

_You still think you're protecting her by not telling her your feelings._ He shook his head. There wasn't anything to protect her from, since the Mariemeia incident, no manisfestations have taken place. It seemed that anyone who opposed the peace and the new alliance between earth and the colonies learned their lesson. So why couldn't he tell her...?

He took a sip of his lukewarm coffee, deciding when he got back he would. His head snapped up upon hearing her voice.

Relena walked into the coffee shop with a tall man, who looked a little older than her, maybe 25 or so. He had dark brown hair that was shaved nicely and piercing green eyes. The two of them were laughing about something.

Instinctively, what came to Heero's mind was the first thing to come into any man's mind when his fiancee was with another man. '_Are they...? Is she...?' _His grip tightened around the cheap ceramic mug to where eventually it shattered in from the pressure. The warm brown liquid trickled down his fingers down to the puddle on the table.

A waiter had come up to him, trying to take the handle from Heero's hand which hadn't broke, to no avail.

Relena didn't see him at all. She laughed and smiled at whatever the man was telling her, and over all looked like to be having a good time. But what he saw next really threw his temper over the roof... the man leaned in and gave her a quick peck on her mouth. She stared at him surprised and he apoligized for it.

Heero didn't want to see more. He didn't want to deal with her right now, or talk to her about it. Abruptly, he stood and brushed past the waiter slamming the back entrance door. It never once crossed his mind that he was jumpng to conclusions.

Heehee... jealousy, conflict... Heero and Relena.... I love it! Do you think that Relena is really with that guy?? Come on! She loves Heero, but needed to talk to someone! So who _is _this guy, she so boldly went out with, knowing full and well Heero could have seen her... which he did... Guess you'll have to tell me first how you like it... and then maybe you'll find out! ^_~ Till then, Happy Holidays everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all. I'm in a good mood right now, maybe cause I'm sitting in my brand new executive leather chair. :) It's either that, or I just need to sleep... Anyway, people liked the fist part so here's the next part. Oh, and this series will be very short. I'm thinking like trilogy short... meaning this part will compose of the wedding. Enjoy!

**A Doubtful Marriage**

Chapter 2

Relena felt much more at ease finally talking to someone. She knew that he would be able to help her, since the first time they met in a peace talk conference, he could make her laugh. He would only be in town for one more day, then having to go return to Paris. 

Jean-Pierre Lemercie was a very friendly person, it being in his nature since he was french, also from being happy that he was able to met former Queen of the world, and now Vice Foreign Minister.

"Jean-Pierre thank you for your time, but I should be heading back."

"Oh, would you like me to take you home?" he responded in a heavy accent.

"No, no. That's all right, I'll be fine." They said their goodbye's and went their separate ways. Upon returning back to the apartment that they shared for the time being, Heero not wanting to stay in the Cinq Kingdom, she noticed all the lights were off, and windows closed. '_Heero must have gone somewhere while I was gone.'_ Not that she knew he saw her.

It was a few more hours, and he still hadn't come back which got Relena worried. She had no idea where to look for him, and eventually dozed off while waiting.

Sometime after 4am, a weary Heero returned to the apartment, somewhat surprised she came back to it. '_Why didn't she go off with that guy?'_ He didn't want to wake her up and talk about it at the moment. Gently he picked her sleeping form up and carried her back into their room.

~~~~~~

One week later, it was the big day. _'This is it.' _Relena sighed as women altered her dress, and people buzzed about the room, getting their opinions from her. 

Her dress was simple, yet very pretty. The bodice had a glittery sequence on it, while the skirt was a shimmering chiffon material that was a little puffed out, though not by much. All her worries seemed to drift away as she visualized walking down the aisle.

The men all the way on the other side of the palace were having a bit of a problem. Nothing they thought they couldn't deal with, there was still 4 hours until the wedding started after all. The one thing was, it would be best to not tell Relena about it.

Their problem was someone very important to the ceremony was not there. In most weddings, you need a groom to do anything. No one had any idea what so ever where Heero was. He was suppose to be there so the alternators could make sure his tuxedo fit right, but... he didn't show.

Quatre knew Heero had been distant lately, Relena told him about it. She said ever since one night a week ago, he hadn't talked to her much and kept on giving her cold glares when she said something about the wedding. Of course she asked him what was wrong, but never received any direct response.

And today, the most important day of both of their lives... he wasn't here.

Duo's expression was one that closely matched Heero's when he was angry. Duo _was _angry. Just like Heero was supposed to come to his own wedding. _'Where is that guy?' _They had about 3 and a half hours to search for him without anyone noticing. After that amount of time, they would have to tell Relena. Duo hoped it wouln't come down to that.

He snorted to himself. '_Seems like we always have to look for him.'_ "Ok, Quatre, Trowa. You two go and look around the stores and stuff. I'll tell Milliardo and Noin about this. We can look together too."

Duo left the room and went around the palace searching for the tall blond haired man and his own wife. Five minutes after dead ends and wrong rooms he found the pair outside. "We have a problem."

Both of them looked at Duo with a 'what is it now?' kind of look. "Heero isn't here."

"WHAT?!"

"We have less than 3 hours and a half to look for him."

Noin nudged Milliardo. "You go help him look. I'll finish with things out here and make sure Relena doesn't find out. You guys better find him."

~~~~~~

Four exhausted men returned exactly four hours later. They knew they were late, but they thought they had a good lead. To make a long story shorter, the lead was bad, and they didn't find him. Heero things were gone from his apartment shared with Relena, and they don't know where he went.

But, as luck was not on their side, the wedding had started and the procession was going down the aisle. Noin saw them come and shot a worried look at them. She knew that he wasn't coming.

Noin told Relena that just in case her brother didn't show up she should walk by herself. Relena was very curious to why he wouldn't be there, but Noin told her not to worry about. Now, there was something to worry about. Relena had no reason to walk down because her groom wasn't there. She didn't know that, yet.

Duo watched on angrily, his fists balled up tightly. _'Damnit, where are you Heero. You can't run away from things all your life, but that seems to be all you're really good at.'_

Milliardo also looked on. He was sad for his sister, who still didn't notice since she was looking at the ground. Mad at a certain man named Heero Yuy, who if he ever met again was going to be hurting for quite a while. 

And then the music stopped. Relena stepped up to where the priest was standing, but he wasn't there... Heero wasn't there. She turned around, searching in the crowd just to see if this was some joke on her, and he was going to come and laugh it off. No, he wasn't in the crowd. Maybe...

She didn't know what to think. Heero wasn't there...? But this was _their_ wedding... _He _proposed, he had to be there. But he wasn't. Nor was he in the crowd. It was no joke. She looked up to the faces of four men in the back of the seating area. By their faces she knew that they knew. 

She didn't realize when she started to cry, until she yelled out to them, hearing the strangled tone in her voice. "When were you going to tell me he wasn't coming?! Huh? Did you want me to come up here so I could look stupid? Or was this his idea?!" 

"We went to look for him Relena... but we couldn't find him..."

That was enough for her to assume Heero didn't want to come. He didn't show up, and he didn't let himself be found either. She slumped down to the floor, crying her eyes out, not caring anymore that her dress was getting dirty. Not caring that she looked like a mess, not caring that all the news would be reporting on her looking like that, and that Heero would see.

For all she cared, nothing really mattered anymore, because it seemed that was the way Heero felt about her.

Did I succeed in provoking a sense of pathos? I wanted to make this sad since I'm sure it's something anyone would be sad about their groom not showing up. That was _really _cold of Heero, ne? That's what I was going for too. Man, I'm so bad doing this to the two of them... hehe... where did Heero go? Will Relena ever forgive him? Will they even talk to each other? Guess you'll have to wait again and find out. Happy New Year's Eve!


	3. Chapter 3

I was at a loss on how to finish this so fast... that is until I heard Janet Jackson's song "Again" on the radio last night. And then BAM! --idea. This might not end the way you would expect .... yay! It won't be a redundant sappy story! Not that I have anything against the other sappy stories... don't get me wrong... sap is what I do. It's my forte. This may be a little weird --but this is a partial songfic. What I mean is, I didn't put all the lyrics in, just the parts that fit with a part of the story. Umm... just read it. OK, it's not mine so don't rub it in.

**A Doubtful Marriage**

Chapter 3

Relena sucked in a deep breath. Work was very strenuous lately for her. Or maybe it was all her thoughts of the past, weighing down in her mind and her heart. She could remember that day perfectly. It was two years ago on this day that she was going to get married...

Married to a man who didn't show up. She told herself that she didn't forgive him, and that she never would. And that she didn't love him anymore. Who was she trying to kid? She may not forgive him, and her mind may say she hated him, but all her heart ever knew was love for the man that kept leaving her life.

Why did he leave? She never found an answer to that question. If she did ever see him again... she would probably try to choke him. And now, this was her best chance in two years. To see him of course, not choke him.

Those three years before he proposed were without a doubt the happiest times of her life. He finally came back, and he stayed with her, and that's what she wanted. They barely went out on what could normally be considered dates... but they did go to that coffee shop often.

_How can I be strong _

_I've asked myself_

_Time and time I've said_

_That I'll never fall in love with you again_

That place held most of her memories with Heero. There was one time when they went there, somehow he had spilled hot chocolate on his pants... fortunantly not getting burned. But just seeing how it looked when he stood, and his embarassed face when she noticed... it was priceless.

'_Don't dwell in the past, Relena. Everything happens for a reason, and maybe we just weren't supposed to get married.'_

Duo had told her he saw Heero somewhere in the city. He tried to follow, but quickly lost him. Just knowing he was there made her giddy... how she used to get when she was 15. But, she was a woman of 22 now who still got butterflies hearing his name.

The cheery man just then entered her office, a misplaced sullen expression grazing his features. He walked no further than 3 feet from the door, and pointed to his side. "There's someone out there to see you." Relena was confused. If there was someone... why didn't they just come in...? And why did Duo look so... blank? Maybe even angry...? Who was outside? 

"All right, send them in." Duo walked back out the room, whispered something to the person outside and left. She looked back down, going back to her work while waving the person in. "Relena..."

_So here we are alone again_

_Didn't think it'd come to this_

_And to know it all began_

_With just a little kiss_ _I've come to close to happiness, _

_To have it swept away_

_Don't think I can take the pain_

_No never fall again_

Her eyes stopped searching the paper she was reading, and widened. There was only one person with that deep, monotone voice that she knew of. By his shadow, he was still standing and most likely staring at her with his intense blue eyes. She couldn't get herself to look at him... or say anything... she just moved her hand up and down, motioning for him to sit down. Then she remembered how she felt about him and her darted up to meet his, fury burning in them. "You know what, Heero? You're a little late! The wedding was 2 years ago!"

He seemed to be angered by her comment, but didn't express it verbally. "Nothing to say?" Relena snorted. "Figures, that's how you are."

"Why did you do it?" He finally asked. She was confused once again. What was he talking about? Did she do something...? She seemed to remember he was the one who did something, or more correctly didn't do something. 

"What do you mean?"

"You were with that guy, why?" She was with a guy? Yeah... him. She still couldn't figure out what he meant. 

"What guy?"

"The one who went with you to the coffee shop." Jean-Pierre? Is that who he meant? But he was just a friend... of course he if saw her with him... he could have gotten the wrong idea. He did kiss her after all. 

"Heero, I can assure you that man was only a friend." The response was a snort. Why was she trying to assure him though...? _He _didn't say anything about it... if they talked this could have been worked out, then they could have actually gotten married...

Crystalline tears slipped down her cheeks. They were both to blame... she was obsessed with the wedding, and he didn't tell her anything. What made her sad was it could have been avoided. That whole scene in the palace... the media reports on it... the pain... all of it was _avoidable._ _'We just weren't ready...'_

Heero didn't expect that reaction from her. He wouldn't have been surprised if she lashed out... but crying? Before he knew it, his arms were wrapped around her shaking form, comforting her. Naturally they were both comfortable in their current positions. "I love you..." He just blurted it out.

Relena's crying stopped. Wha...? '_Did he just say what I just heard...?' _

_And my heart is in your hands_

_Don't you stand there and tell me you love me_

_Then leave again_ _'_

_Cause I'm falling in love with you again_

Heero was looking down at her, waiting for some response. Any kind of acknowledgement that she heard him. "Heero... you...?" He didn't respond, but there was slight smile on his lips and his eyes were sparkling.

_Hold me, hold me_

_Don't ever let me go_

_Say it just one time_

_Say you love me_

_God knows I do love you again_

~~~~~~~~

_Relena's POV --1 month later_

We decided it was best for us to just get away from everything and everyone else, so I took a vacation, an extended one. Do I forgive Heero? I know that he loves me... it sort of cancels the incident out. We were both to blame after all, though I do blame him more. I won't ever forget that pain... but I sure don't want to live on thinking I hate him, when really I never did.

As for the wedding... as much as I would like a low-key one, nobody will ever let me live it down. Especially after we left without telling anyone we were leaving together. Not even where we were going... Honestly it doesn't matter, I'll just go wherever he does. I'm just happy that for the first time, when he did leave, I went with him.

That's the end! No, I don't want to write a sequel to the sequel of a sequel! It's done... finito, finis! Please don't make me write more!!! Was that sappy? I'm not so sure... But how bout that ending for a wedding story? This was no cliche fic! All new, and brought to you by yours truly. Do you think I should write the wedding? Nahhh... too bad, if that's what you reeeeeally want, then just imagine it! ^_~ Yeah, and about that singles fic... that might be out a little longer than I expected, with school and all, there's no time to write, except for now.


	4. Alternate Ending

I'm back again! Thanks for all the positive reviews on A Doubtful Marriage... I know Heero deserved a worse fate, but I don't have it in my heart to make them not get together. That would defeat the purpose of making it a 1xR romance, and besides I'm a softie for romance. But, I can do an alternate ending... the unhappy one. So... here it is. These characters do not belong to me. 

**A Doubtful Marriage**

Alternate Ending

Relena sucked in a deep breath. Work was very strenuous lately for her. Or maybe it was all her thoughts of the past, weighing down in her mind and her heart. She could remember that day perfectly. It was two years ago on this day that she was going to get married... 

Married to a man who didn't show up. She told herself that she didn't forgive him, and that she never would. And that she didn't love him anymore. Who was she trying to kid? She may not forgive him, and her mind may say she hated him, but all her heart ever knew was love for the man that kept leaving her life. 

Why did he leave? She never found an answer to that question. If she did ever see him again... she would probably try to choke him. And now, this was her best chance in two years. To see him of course, not choke him. 

Those three years before he proposed were without a doubt the happiest times of her life. He finally came back, and he stayed with her, and that's what she wanted. They barely went out on what could normally be considered dates... but they did go to that coffee shop often. 

She shook her head. She didn't want to remember their times there... they would only make her want to see him more. Duo told her that he saw Heero in town, and tried to catch up to him, but he disappeared. She thought it was better like that. Once they met again, there was no telling how she would react emotionally, and what kind of tension there would be between them. They hadn't exactly been on best terms the last time they saw each other.

Duo walked into her office, looking very... blank. There was even anger in his face... to what? "There's someone here to see you."

If there was, why couldn't they walk in themsleves? And why did Duo look so angry? That only meant it had to be someone he knew... no stranger could make Duo look so hostile. She nodded her head. "Send them in."

He walked out, and by what she could see, he stopped and whispered something to the person and was gone. Her head was back in her paperwork once they did come in. A shadow came closer and loomed over her work. Their eyes were watching her, and as weird as it was, she could recognize that gaze. "Relena..."

There was no doubting it now. She wasn't surprised that it was him, but that he was there... why was he there? Her eyes met his, both speaking unspoken greetings. '_Why is he here now? It's too late to do anything!'_

It seemed like Heero wasn't sure about what to say, like her. They had become acquainted strangers who loved each other, but both being hurt. He watched as a certain fired started to burn in her light blue eyes, causing them to narrow, accusing him for his past actions.

"Why did you come back Heero? And now? The wedding was two years ago!!"

A wave of abhorrence to her words flashed in his expression, disappearing without a trace like a teardrop in the ocean. "Who was that guy you were with?"

Guy...? What was he talking about...? Seeing her confusion, he continued. "The one from the coffe shop." Comprehension dawned on her, it was Jean-Pierre he was talking about. _'_This _is what made him not come...? Because he saw me with Jean-Pierre and didn't say anything about it?!'_

Not only was she bitter that he didn't show up to the wedding, now that she knew why he didn't come she was vexed, resentful... anything and everything else used to describe hostility. "Is that reason for not showing up? You didn't say anything about it... and you leave me at the altar." She was unearthly calm about it. That made him uneasy.

She sniffed once. "Please leave, Heero."

He stared at her as if not understnading what she just said.

"Leave... now, please."

Still nothing came out of him.

"Don't make this any harder on me, _leave, _damnit!" She broke down into sobs that shook her form, and he took it as a sign to do what she said. He didn't know what else could be done. With a steady stride, the man with messy brown hair walked to the door. Before leaving the room, their eyes met for the last time, speaking their unspoken farewells, knowing that they wouldn't ever see each other again. "I... love you, Relena..." And he was gone.

More tears welled up in her eyes, stinging the walls that held them back. There was no need to hold them back though, he was gone, and not coming back this time. Her love... her _only _love was gone, and with him, her soul. "Goodbye, Heero..." _'I love you too...'_

I didn't know I could write something so sad... nooo! I like the romance better! Did I make Relena OOC? I don't think so... I mean she should be mad after what he did... This was kind of like a soap opera... ahhh! I'm turning GW into a soap opera! Well, please tell me what you think!


End file.
